


Treasure maps

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Around the Grand Line [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Buggy just want to find a treasure, Canon Compliant, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Canon, Teenagers sailing with the Pirate King, Treasure Hunting, and Shanks doesn't always help, lots of lulz ensue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Treasure maps are Buggy's favorite findings... but things don't always go as planned.





	1. The stolen one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That time when Buggy stole a map from Shanks at night and it was a fake

Buggy is still pissed at Shanks for the "Bara Bara no Mi incident". He will never, _ever_ , forgive him.

First of all, he's now a complete hammer, while he was one of the best swimmers in the crew – Rayleigh sometimes complimented him, that was something he could boast about for hours –, in exchange for stupid powers he has yet to master. And then, he lost a treasure map ! His first real one, tangible, _his very own_ , and he was going to be filthy rich ! He's so mad he swears he'll get his revenge someday. For now, he's stuck in the galley, on cleaning duty while Shanks runs errands ashore.

When the redhead appears at the door to tell Buggy he's back, the blue-haired teen immediately notices a suspicious roll of paper tucked in his sash. Breathing deeply in order not to lose his composure, he dismissively waves his friend away, already planning to steal what he thinks is a treasure map. Revenge came to him sooner than expected.

At night, when Shanks has been snoring for a while, Buggy gets out from his bed and retrieves the precious paper roll, unfolding it once he's back in his own bunk. It really _is_ a treasure map ! Stupid redhead couldn't tell Buggy about it, of course, he had to keep it to himself ! But they're pirates so...

Buggy quietly leaves the ship, following the map as best as he can considering he doesn't really know the island – he only left the ship once since they've docked here – and walking down a path through a thick forest. _Perfect place to hide a treasure_ , he thinks, and exults when he finds a _very_ suspicious spot where the ground has clearly been dug recently.

"This is it !" Buggy sinks to his knees, barely avoiding the rocks underneath, and starts digging with his bare hands – in his eagerness to trick Shanks and find the treasure before him, he forgot to bring a shovel. After a little while he finds a decently-sized box, and he speeds up his excavation to get it out fast.

A quick inspection reveals nothing unusual, it's just a wooden chest with a simple lock, nothing Buggy can't get rid of with his trusty knives and lock-picking skills. It's not too heavy so it might not be completely full of gold but still, he opens it... and reveals a folded piece of paper. _Another map ?_ _I hope it's not a treasure hunt with too many steps._

Buggy unfolds the parchment and reads its content aloud, "Sorry, just wanted to see if you'd steal something from me... Shanks ?!"

The redhead is _so_ dead.

 

* * *

 

The following morning, Shanks wakes up with a bucket of fresh salty water.


	2. The stolen one, vol.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That time when Buggy stole a map from guys in the street and Shanks jinxed him

The Oro Jackson has been docked for days in a small harbor town and Buggy is getting bored out of his mind, so he decides to go for a walk and look for something of interest. He doesn't notice Shanks following him from afar.

He passes by a tavern in front of which a few burly men are chatting loudly, probably pirates too. What catches his eye is the rolled parchment perking out of one of them's pockets. _A treasure map !_

He decides to steal it, it's a good occasion to practice his stealth skills.

Approaching the men, Buggy swiftly pilfers the desired item, and walks casually towards the other end of the street. But then he hears the dreaded redhead just behind him...

"Oi, Buggy ! What did you find ? Is it a treasure map ? Show me !"

Buggy's eyes open wide and he casts a look behind, only to meet Shanks's wide smile... and the men from whom he stole glaring at him. _Uh-oh._

Needless to say, they both ran fast to escape trouble. But in the process, Buggy let the precious roll of paper slip away from his grasp.

 

* * *

 

And it's another bucket of fresh salty water that wakes Shanks the next day. The red-haired cabin boy is starting to get tired with those. Maybe next time he'll help instead of bothering Buggy.


	3. The deceptive one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That time when Shanks and Buggy went for treasure hunting in caves and someone got there before them

Another day, another treasure map. This time Shanks found it and offered Buggy to go treasure hunting with him : they borrowed a lifeboat at night and went ashore together.

"Oi, Shanks, I hope it's not another of your stupid jokes."

"No, I promise it's a real one, I mean, I stole it from the loot so it's bound to be a true one."

"You've got a point."

They quietly explore an abandoned mine, in hopes of finding treasure chests full of jewels and gold. And they do find a chest, at the end of one too many dark corridors.

"There it is ! I'll open it", offers Buggy. He makes quick work of the lock, as usual, and ceremoniously opens the treasure chest.

"What's inside ? What's inside ?" Shanks presses, looking over Buggy's shoulder.

"A piece of paper ? Seriously ?" Buggy incredulously asks. "C'mon Shanks, you did that before."

"I didn't ! Show me."

Buggy passes the folded paper to his nakama for him to read aloud.

"Too bad, we were here before and stole everything – the Hacker Pirates..."

"Wait- isn't that the crew we fought the other day ?"

"And from which I stole since the loot was theirs..."

"Like- they knew they'd be beaten someday and played a prank on us ?!"

"Pretty much."

"I hate them."

"Me too."

 

* * *

 

Shanks put the treasure map back into the loot after they came back to the Oro Jackson – who knows, maybe they can play the prank on someone else in the crew...


	4. The fruitful one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That time when they went treasure hunting together and the treasure was booze

Shanks and Buggy found a map that seems authentic, for once, and they hope they won't be disappointed like last time. After a while of searching and digging, they finally find a huge chest that's so heavy they can't lift it up the ground. They dig all around and jump into the large hole to observe their findings.

"This is it ! It has to be full of gold !" Buggy exults.

"Totally, let's open it", Shanks motions to his friend's knives.

The younger cabin boy picks the lock with renewed vigor, and better skills after practicing so much. Then he slowly opens it, as if he's scared it's booby-trapped.

"Come on, show me the loot", Shanks presses as usual.

"Ow man..."

"What ?"

"It's booze."

"What ?"

"I said, it's booze."

"Uh. Okay. Like, no gold at all ?"

"No !" Buggy yells. "It's all fucking rum and wine and the seas knows what kind of alcohol in there."

Shanks sighs. "No luck, then." Then he lifts an eyebrow and offers, "Since we're here, fancy a drink ?"

Buggy hums. "Just one, and I'm only drinking so I didn't come here for nothing."

"Fair enough."

Of course, they drink until they're full and Buggy pukes under a tree.

Shanks helps his friend cleaning himself up a bit – with his own shirt, since they don't have many supplies, and he doesn't mind being half-naked – and offers his arms as comfort.

Buggy hesitates but his mind is foggy so he simply limps into Shanks's embrace, keeping him warm, and they fall asleep together nested near the chest.

 

* * *

 

The following morning Roger and Rayleigh find them and they get a good scolding. One, they left the ship without telling. Two, they kept the booze for themselves. And last but not least, they're late for their daily chores. _Again_.


End file.
